Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 October 2013
11:57 herro 11:59 hi 11:59 i just realized something 12:00 no coinz means no petit smash D: 12:00 D: 12:00 Well,IDC if petit smash doesnt finish 12:00 D: 12:00 I just want coinz back as a friend 12:00 that too 12:00 both are important 12:00 Yerp 12:00 ANyways~ 12:00 Im making a smahs game 12:01 o: 12:01 SMASH_SE 12:01 ooooh i saw 12:01 an edit of boots game 12:01 with kirby 12:01 pikachu 12:01 oh 12:01 piiiikachu 12:01 do you need pikachu sprites 12:01 you comment stalker,dont be a butt 12:01 XD 12:01 XD 12:01 i just read recent activity 12:01 >:3 Dont be a butt! >:3 12:01 ok 12:01 I always read comments 12:01 its entertainging 12:01 or interesting 12:01 idk why 12:02 ye 12:02 on my dA page I had a stamp saying I as a comment stalker 12:02 *as=am 12:02 XD 12:02 do you need any help with smashse 12:03 oh btw i dont need you to make me music anymore 12:03 hmhmm 12:03 oh,you used zzyex? 12:03 after an hour-long google search i didnt find a single MIDI file 12:03 Yeah,sorry Im lazy 12:03 oh 12:03 so im just making it in mml 12:03 thatll be challenging '-' 12:03 ikr 12:04 Hmmmm,IDK if Ill need help w/ smash 12:04 oh 12:04 do you know where the code for boot bros is? 12:04 has boot evrr posted it? 12:04 what do you mean 12:04 The code that is in the game 12:04 is it onlien somewhere? 12:04 *online 12:05 nope 12:05 why? 12:05 well,I could copypasta it and find and replace his boot bros file with another file 12:05 so that you dont have to alwyas dl or rename 12:05 files to play both games.'-' 12:06 you can do that 12:06 go into code 12:06 edit as needed 12:06 then simply save with a new name 12:06 yeah,but Im a bit lazy 12:06 so itd take a bit -w- 12:06 kk,ill go do that now ~ 12:06 kk 12:07 do u have find and replace? 12:07 what? 12:07 and dont u agree somebody should make a side texter? 12:07 wwwwwhaty 12:07 f&R=a function in mircosoft word 12:07 i dont use ms word 12:07 it lets you find a word evrywhere its written in ur text 12:07 and replace it 12:07 oh 12:07 o 12:07 and side texter 12:07 u know how the ptc stargey guide 12:08 btw if you needed pikachu sprites i made some a while ago http://imageshack.com/a/img818/3889/r6g0.png 12:08 online had line numebrs,well,Id love to just copy and paste it all 12:08 but th line numbers mess it up 12:08 XD 12:08 so id love to move the text to the side 12:08 ive never seen the ptc strategy guide 12:08 then copypasta it and play !:D 12:08 http://bureiksu.net/misc/strategy.pdf 12:08 thank 12:09 'tis free 12:09 yw 12:09 i didnt buy it 12:09 I found it 12:09 ik 12:09 kk 12:09 what were trhe pikaspritus for? 12:09 smashse 12:09 im gonna try and replicate the physics from super smash brothers brawl 12:10 no 12:10 i have some files from the game so i can just use mario's stats with a bit of code and test it out 12:10 u said u made them a while ago 12:10 what WERE they for 12:10 o yeah 12:10 pmd ptc 12:10 oh 12:10 i was planning it a long time ago 12:10 before i joined the wiki 12:10 not to be rude,but pikachu is showing as a bunch of like tiles messed up together 12:11 load it as a spu 12:11 tis a prg 12:11 prg? 12:11 yeah 12:11 hmm 12:11 I scanned and it said prg 12:11 it says pikachu 12:11 O.o 12:11 use y,b right and left to move 12:11 omg 12:11 wrong file omg 12:11 and it just shows some random animeted sprites if i do 12:11 WUT? 12:11 12:11 i need to rename my files 12:11 XD 12:11 XD 12:12 yus,u do >w< 12:12 im not giving this epic fail file back 12:12 i made it to show off the sprites 12:12 imma distribute it 12:12 jk 12:12 XD 12:12 missing spu0 pikachu 12:12 ye 12:12 http://imageshack.com/a/img845/4493/i5te.png 12:12 here 12:12 the right filer 12:12 file 12:13 imma scan em all 12:13 ye 12:13 whys i scan them all o~o 12:13 XD 12:13 i just overwrited teh same thing 12:13 yep 12:14 Wow 12:14 this is awesome!^D^ 12:14 thank 12:14 yw 12:14 but the sprites are bigger than boot bros sprites 12:14 so you'll need to change some SPSETs 12:14 I was thinking of that 12:16 replicated walking and jumping physics from ssb 12:17 I was considering maing magnemte a chr 12:17 its like one of my fav pkmn for some reason XD 12:17 magnemite would be cool 12:17 lol,really? 12:17 yeah 12:17 maybe instead of four chr i could add like 8 12:17 XD 12:18 many options 12:18 http://www.spriters-resource.com/custom_edited/pokemon/ 12:18 i always use the pmd sprites 12:18 they're compact 12:18 kk 12:19 omg 12:19 im gonna make psb 12:19 pokemon smash brothers 12:19 http://www.spriters-resource.com/custom_edited/pokemon/sheet/56456/ 12:19 http://www.spriters-resource.com/custom_edited/pokemon/sheet/55985/ 12:19 hi levi 12:19 I was 12:20 actually gonna make a vote to see what chrs people wanted 12:20 hi... 12:20 But,i dont think members can make polls' 12:20 hi levi 12:20 i think only admins can 12:20 hi calc 12:20 hello 12:20 hello calculator 12:20 whats 2+2 12:20 22 12:21 darn 12:21 you got me 12:21 you win this time 12:22 brb making chespin sprites 12:22 kk 12:24 can someone fix something in my os and tell me how to fix it? i dunno how to fix it... 12:27 fine just don't respond... 12:27 what 12:27 what do you need fixed 12:28 stop making me guilty 12:28 ewww 12:28 I said stop,jk 12:28 it has to do with pressing buttons and going to different @locations... 12:28 its skipping some of the @'s 12:28 idk why 12:29 need code 12:29 cant fix code unless i have code 12:29 don't u have the os already? 12:30 not yet 12:31 31 qrs 12:31 ugh can you download it? 12:31 kk 12:31 If everybody could put a chr in my smash game,but onyl one fro them,who would they choose? 12:31 cuz i would have to copy 500 or something lines of code... 12:31 Minecraft slime 12:32 always minecraft slime 12:32 XD 12:32 zoroark 12:32 only minecraft slime 12:33 twin i think i have to go soon 12:33 ok what line is it 12:33 so after u download it 12:33 check it 12:33 already done 12:33 just prg for now 12:33 kk 12:33 and go to ptc games 12:33 levi? 12:33 huh 12:34 if u could have 1 chr in a smash game 12:34 what would it be? 12:34 what is the derp1 derp2 12:34 etc 12:34 i told u already. Minecraft. Slime. 12:34 ohhhh 12:34 just look for @ptcgameselect stuff 12:34 theres like 23 of them 12:34 oh god 12:35 ikr 12:35 theres a much easier way to do this 12:35 in just 1 label 12:35 i gotta go post it on the forums k? 12:35 kk 12:35 bye 12:35 bye 12:40 gtg 12:40 bye 12:41 k 12:46 Thread:9926 12:46 please vote calc 12:46 if you wouldnt midn 12:47 *mind 12:58 i am back 12:58 hi 12:58 go vote 12:58 for petit president- 12:59 the chrs and stages in my smash game 12:59 kk 01:03 villager omg 01:04 yerp 01:04 ikd howd id do it 01:04 i kinda just put some chrs on there 01:04 because theyre in the real game 01:04 rmemebr 01:04 each chr 01:05 will only have 2 attacks 01:05 boots engine standards . - ' 01:06 XD 01:06 villager ftw 01:06 XD 01:07 dont you hate when people use GRP pics in games 01:07 theres like 25 qr codes 01:07 for a picture 01:07 i guess 01:08 then again sta totalled to 65 qrs 01:08 because of its grps 01:08 O.o 01:08 XD 01:08 u butt 01:08 remmeber???/ 01:08 yeah 01:08 nooo,u butt 01:08 have you tried LCJ OS 01:08 http://imgur.com/a/k1qDA 01:08 no 01:08 is it good? 01:08 its really good 01:09 glitchy 01:09 but good 01:09 kk 01:10 have u played dungeon? 01:10 nope 01:10 how is it 01:10 Lve that game 01:10 its awesome 01:10 *<3 01:11 remember coinz ninja game? 01:11 List anyone who worked on this game. 01:11 Your Username - Contribution(s) 01:11 And Ninjas 01:11 Developer(s): "Developer(s)" (GimmeMoreCoinz, and Ninjas) 01:12 aww yissss 01:12 XD 01:13 brb 01:13 k 01:14 sjcnsk 01:14 *kk 01:14 back 01:14 my first character will be chespin >:3 01:14 for psb 01:15 kk 01:15 lol,XD 01:15 ur really making it? 01:16 heck yeah 01:16 XD 01:16 already got replicated physics 01:16 already got changeable stats 01:16 attacks 01:16 jumping physic 01:16 s 01:16 kk 01:17 did u know 01:17 the games nobody plays are actually really good! 01:17 the ones i the back 01:17 ikr 01:18 that arent intersting because they have no pictures 01:18 I've learned to check them 01:18 yep 01:18 and find some really fun games 01:18 although 90% are just ideas :/ 01:19 kk 01:22 Twinz 01:22 tooobu 01:22 I heard you got a 3ds 01:22 hi tobu 01:22 i always had a 3ds 01:22 you said you didnt O\3/o wtf? 01:22 what 01:22 whats your fc 01:22 1 sec 01:23 im gonna send you scary pics 01:23 2879-0639-8952 01:23 yay for scary 01:24 4613 - 7463 - 3640 01:24 yay 01:24 * Sparkystream passed out 01:24 ok 01:24 XD,jk 01:24 but i do hate cp >-< 01:24 A? 01:24 I sent u some cp counters twin 01:24 like zzyex 01:25 A? 01:25 Twin 01:25 i am A 01:25 the mysterious A 01:25 Im getting AC:NL tommorow 01:25 kAy 01:25 yessss 01:28 oddest name ever 01:28 I renamed picel machine Pixtory 01:28 XD 01:28 Pixel Facotory 'w' 01:28 but it sounds odd 01:29 My tobu account got banned for something that was on swapnote .-. 01:30 ik 01:30 gtg 01:30 bye 01:30 chat is being logged you might get banned again 01:30 just warning 01:30 kk,bye 01:30 y? 01:30 what the 01:31 I didnt do anything on here 01:31 howd u get banned for swapnote? 01:31 multiple accounts, avoiding ban 01:31 idk 01:31 welp 01:31 goodbye 01:31 howd random even know? e.o 01:31 ive had this account for years before i even knew about ptc 01:31 bye,ttyl on 3ds 01:31 Cuz coinz was talking about me sending here smile.jpeg 01:32 and she didnt say from swapnote so mouse might have thought i posted through chat 01:32 oh 01:32 mouse? 01:32 mous 01:32 oh,twin was leaving? 01:32 I thought u were leaving 01:33 I made a BEN DROWNED Pushmo lvl, did you see it?I posted qr on swapnote 01:33 he looks funny 01:33 No,I saw an ocarina 01:33 and a controller 01:33 Idk what to make next 01:33 ill be sure not to check my next swapnote -_- 01:33 i made a boomerang 01:33 why?XD 01:33 Cuz i love australia to :3 01:34 kk 01:34 Ive liked australia since i was a kid 01:34 im making smash for ptc 01:34 I have like 6 boomerangs in my bedroom 01:34 kk 01:34 1 Is Genuine australian 01:34 1 is a bottle opener 01:35 the rest i bought from stores and yard sales 01:35 I made 1 to 01:35 kk 01:35 cool 01:35 It takes a while of sand papering to make a boomerang .~. 01:36 I thought mr.A twas departing from thee castle of dsiware sir PTC the first 01:37 XD 01:37 Who will be mr.T? xD 01:37 IDK 01:38 Ill be Mr.B 01:38 ... 01:38 Mr.Bean 01:38 XD 01:39 What else should i make as Pushmo lvl? 01:40 hmmm.... 01:40 Spark 01:40 XD,jk 01:40 Ok i might if i feel like it 01:41 no,lol 01:41 what iz spark anyways? 01:41 I call you Sparks or Spark for short 01:42 My friends call me Sparky or Spark,and my weird friends who like to be slly call me Sparks 01:42 XD 01:42 *silly 01:42 TwT 01:42 Im not referring to you 01:42 others have cllae dme Sparks 01:43 Sparky McSparkySpark 01:43 your new nickname 01:43 I always tell them to stop eet(in a silly way),But they dc 01:43 owweeekayyy 01:43 Sparks McSparkySpark* my bad 01:44 I wonder if Twinz is just spying on us 01:44 Imma nickname Twinz, Twinz, Twin, or TwinkleMcTwinz 01:45 me 2 01:45 Which is betta? 01:46 idk 01:46 Has pokeyoshi been on? 01:46 ywa 01:46 idk 01:46 yesterday 01:46 I should get his FC again 01:47 who 01:47 oh,u deleted him?why? 01:47 Yoshi McYoshers 01:47 oh 01:47 nvm 01:47 yes 01:47 if u want 01:47 idk 01:47 he prob hasnt notcied 01:47 lolwut? 01:47 and is mad at what happneded to coinz 01:47 Im not 01:47 they were shunning twin that day 01:48 poor tween 01:48 Arm Magets donny zzee 01:48 She Overeacted to a halloween joke, its almost halloween, almost everyone does these jokes 01:48 Toh boo Kahtsue 01:48 I dont take em 01:48 kUROBix scared his bro with Jeff le Killa's Picture 01:48 Id prob be like leaving the caht 01:49 Y? 01:49 cus i hate cp 01:50 Im afraid of all of it too...except Jeff Slendy and Smile and BEN.Cuz they are somewhat unrealistic as i know 01:50 Hide & Seek Alone is scary 01:51 stobbeet 01:51 I read CP because the thrill and feelz of being scared 01:51 mentioning cps idk,I might read them, 01:51 and i dont wanna read them 'n' 01:51 well I do 01:52 i just dont want to be scared 01:52 Wanna know of a cp about a tv show that was on Nickelodeooooooon? 01:52 No '-' 01:52 ok 01:52 I watch Nickolodeon 01:53 I already dont like playing AC 01:53 and not really eager to get NL 01:53 when cp is made about thigns i like i stay away from them 01:53 Game Pastas arent scary at all cuz none of that can happen unless you hack and make it do that 01:54 i know 01:54 buttt, 01:54 I say this whenever i talk about CP 01:54 "Things that aren't real,but seem real enough,still scare the Froot Out of me." 01:54 There is a tutorial vid of how to do BEN DROWNED, you use all sorts of cheats n stuff i watched it 01:54 I know 01:54 burn lightning 01:54 r l 01:55 tilt link head 01:55 verticle sword advantage 01:55 auto skip elegy 01:55 and others 01:55 You wouldnt like to Lucid dream if you have cp in your head all the tim 01:55 time* 01:56 ? 01:56 Lucid Dream? 01:56 Lucid dreamming, you know how you have dreams and cant control them? 01:56 Oh 01:56 Nightmares.... 01:56 Hate 01:56 those 01:56 but I love dreams 01:56 If I could never see real life again 01:56 and be in dreams forever 01:57 Lucid dreaming is tricking your brain to be fully aware and fully conscious in your dreams and you can do whatever you want 01:57 I'd do that!:D 01:57 I love dreaming 01:57 Ultra realism 01:57 ? 01:57 My dreams are just like real life,is that what u eman? 01:57 I go to school in dreams 01:57 pet my animals 01:57 play my 3ds 01:57 which sucks 01:58 In dreams 01:58 In lucid dreaming, your physical body is sleeping 01:58 I often dream im playing an unreleased game 01:58 buttttt 01:58 as soon as a turn the system on 01:58 but when your lucid dreaming its so real you cant tell the difference 01:58 my mom would wake me for school or something would occur like an external problem 01:58 That happenes 01:58 ive been to my friends house in dreams 01:58 I felt Like i walked across the road 01:58 Do reality checks 01:59 Yeah I knwo its all fake 01:59 But,I love dreams 01:59 School has no learning 01:59 evrythings enjoyable 01:59 When you lucid dream, whatever you think of, pops up in front or around you 01:59 Im accepted for me 01:59 hi fishy 01:59 I can see pets 01:59 speaking 01:59 and odd enough 01:59 I can see dead people. 02:00 whenevr a pet dies I see it in a dream that night 02:00 Paranorman 02:00 But only scientists. 02:00 I havent lucid dreamed yet because its kinda hard 02:00 I dream almost every night 02:00 usually always lucid 02:00 btw, lucid dreaming doesnt last for a few minutes as dreams do seem 02:00 I know!:D 02:00 Try flying 02:00 did u know myths say eating candy b4 sleep gives u nightmares? 02:01 nooo 02:01 I can never do that 02:01 not even,in my dreams 02:01 in lucid dreaming you can 02:01 well then I guess im just dreaming 02:01 I have a learning kit of lucid dreaming 02:01 but with real people I know 02:01 and backgrounds 02:01 what started this conversation?Creppypasta? 02:02 idk 02:02 And real items 02:02 but I wake up in my bed as i started 02:02 Thats some realistic fiction!XD 02:02 If you want to lucid dream i can give you a way 02:02 Genre:Realistic Fiction 02:02 Nah,Im fine with my dreams 02:02 2 ways actually 02:02 You're confused aren't you fishy? 02:03 Does it annoy you when I call you fishy? 02:03 oh fishy,im making a smash game 02:03 go vote for the stages and chrs u want to see 02:04 Sure, but only because you talk to me. 02:04 ? 02:04 I had a really weird dream last night 02:04 Thread:9926 02:04 ok 02:04 Remember the paper conversations I told you about? 02:04 I dont often have dreams 02:04 Whats that meant to mean Lumage,that I'm the only one that talks to you?-Lumage 02:04 No 02:05 I do-Tobu 02:05 Of course idk why 02:05 me either 02:05 I had 2 dreams of the same place 1 time 02:05 but im happy about it 02:05 I've had several dreams in a night 02:05 some dreams even dissapear then come back later 02:05 and im still sleeping 02:06 and sometimes If I wake up,ill try to fall back asleep,and I'll begin that same dream again 02:06 Dreams can seem like there is more, but like the one i had last night, the dream can shift the setting at any time 02:06 no, but I want to ask if you do remember that thing from geometry. 02:06 dreams are so odd...... 02:06 No_Lumage 02:06 Oweeekaayyyyyyyy_Tobu 02:07 in 5 minutes 02:07 I will be in chat for hold on.. 02:08 in 39 minutes,I will have been in the chat for 2 hours 'w' 02:08 I chat too much here 02:08 I need to get a life XD 02:08 jk 02:08 meow :3 02:08 why so silent? 02:08 '-' 02:08 my 3ds went out 02:08 *You hear a breeze... 02:08 has anybody played the games without pics at the back 02:09 theyre actually really cool 02:09 *the wind grows stronger 02:09 in PMD:3,JK)-To Who? 02:20 and pkmn snap 02:20 I own Red and Blue for GB, but I have no GB, so sometimes I borrow my friends. 02:20 take my ds 02:20 I had blue i sold it 02:20 broken tob screen 02:20 just a gb now... 02:21 no,actually dont 02:21 Ive had that since I was like 5 02:21 It has a broken hinge 02:21 DS can only play GBA 02:21 tob screen thats blurred 02:21 *DS Lite 02:21 You don't even want to hear how bad my DS lite is now. 02:21 Missing stylus,I think 02:21 sure 02:21 i had 2 ds lites 02:21 !!!!??? 02:21 02:22 WHAT THE 02:22 YOU GHOST 02:22 me? 02:22 yes! 02:22 Lumage 02:22 You don't even want to hear how bad my DS lite is now. 02:22 Aka BEN has left the chat. 02:22 10:21 02:22 Sparkystream 02:22 Missing stylus,I think 02:22 sure 02:22 10:21 02:22 Aka BEN 02:22 i had 2 ds lites 02:22 10:21 02:22 Sparkystream 02:22 !!!!??? 02:22 Aka BEN has joined the chat. 02:22 10:22 02:22 Sparkystream 02:22 WHAT THE 02:22 YOU GHOST 02:22 10:22 02:22 Aka BEN 02:22 me? 02:22 You left 02:22 spoke 02:22 then came back! 02:22 One went missing, so i got another and found the other a few months later 02:22 YOU GHOST! 02:22 .-. ??? 02:22 Read that chat 02:23 you left chat 02:23 then spoke 02:23 then came back,and acted like nothing happened 02:23 You 02:23 are 02:23 a 02:23 ghost 02:23 no im nat 02:23 yes-u-r 02:23 XD 02:23 glitch? 02:24 you get the missingno. 02:24 yes,I guess its a glitch -w- 02:24 lemme switch my label 02:24 @Aka BEN 02:24 i came on chat with my 3ds not to long ago 02:24 PRINT"=TOBU" 02:24 SWITCH 02:24 @GHOST 02:25 PRINT"=TOBU" 02:25 there 02:25 run 02:25 *shows ghost sprite* 02:25 seee??? 02:25 watch 02:25 the cp wiki had little hack buttons and stuff so i scared everyone on chat one time :P 02:25 Top screen has heat thing where it has red and blue tint or something, and backlight might be messed up, Touch screen does not correctly respond to touch (can't detect areas or something) Shoulder buttons unresponsive/sticky, multiple general scratches, and the volume slider might have a problem. 02:25 XD 02:25 Talking while afk 02:26 jeez 02:26 ur poor ds 02:26 Oh,I do that 02:26 with chat hacks 02:26 Oh, and multiple stab wounds. 02:26 u stabbed it 02:26 YOU MURDUROUS FISH 02:26 Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarllllllllllllllllllllllllll 02:26 XD,JK 02:26 ????? 02:27 Llamas with hats reference 02:27 1 sec ill send link to vid 02:27 its hilarious! 02:27 nah 02:27 im fine 02:27 its nothing cp 02:27 souns liek Jimmy Nuetron 02:27 Ik 02:27 its not 02:27 well,idc 02:27 u can post it 02:27 but idk if imma clcik 02:27 ....I prob will XD 02:28 post eet.'1' 02:28 watch this fully, youll LOVE it! 02:28 skcmskcmkm 02:28 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-vsynsE8RQ 02:28 * 'w' 02:28 dcnjsvn 02:28 my sound is on 02:28 no 02:28 ill wach it later 02:28 Asks to watch whole video, instantly suspicious. 02:28 *watch 02:29 yawn 02:29 im roo bredi think imma leave 02:29 and go watch Victorious 02:29 Ok then watch atleast first part 02:29 Or iCarly,or Sam And Cat 02:29 plz 02:29 Im too bored 02:29 youll love it 02:29 imma get ooff pc 02:29 me? 02:29 itll cheer you up 02:30 my sound is on,and it needs sound- 02:30 you wont be bored at all 02:30 Oh pleading now? Sounds like troll to me. 02:30 from what? 02:30 its not 02:30 'tis troll of the ghost 02:30 just watch and get it over with 02:30 ... 02:31 Sorry Tbu,lolz I feel rather guilty now,you always try to get me to wacth funny thigns and Im just liek no,because I always see it as Creepypasta. -w- 02:31 So......Imma say nope this time 02:31 Nope. 02:31 Ill watch it later 02:31 link me it when i get bak 02:31 i could be saying f you or something like that but no im trying to be nice and show you something funny and hilarious but noooooooooooooo this is why i hate wikis and talking to lots of people cuz all of them accuse me of being a troll when they make no sense or i want to show them something 02:32 im bored because my 3ds charge is in other room,and my 3ds is out,and I wanna watch Victorious or iCarly 02:32 well,I see u as CP,because ur proving my point,by having a account under the name of a cp charcter -D- 02:33 BEN is cp,BEN wll be seen as cp 02:33 kk 02:33 bbl 02:33 '~BYE~ 02:33 jsjsncj 02:33 this is my really old account 02:33 ~Bye 02:33 ik 02:33 ~Bye 02:33 Logging Out~ 02:33 ~Sparky~ 02:35 Nothin to do here' 03:07 PRINT "GOODBYE SMALL, SMALL CORNER OF THE WORLD." 03:10 PRINT "HELLO, MR. MAGIKARP." 03:10 PRINT "NEVERMIND?" 03:11 @COOL 03:11 GOSUB @COOL 03:11 Wait... if it's PRINTing it, we would only see the text... Or the command and text... 03:12 source code only, output goes somewhere else :P 03:12 SET PRINTLOC "The Trash" 03:16 so in case you're wondering what I'm up to it's only *vaguely* related to Petit Computer 03:16 So, on a PC? 03:16 yes and no 03:17 pretty much I'm starting to port one of my Petit Computer projects to another platform 03:17 which does involve use of a PC, but that's not the platform in question 03:18 I figure if I ever finish Obliviation Call, It'll be on another platform. 04:50 '-' 04:50 Good night evry1 05:46 Good night evry1 05:46 now imma sleep 01:44 person hi person hi 01:44 hello there 01:45 what were u talking about on swapnote 01:46 im making a blog post about it right now 01:46 ok... 01:53 person how do i make grps? 01:54 using ptcutilities? 01:54 or in petit computer? 01:54 in petit computer 01:57 (jigglypuff) 01:57 oops 01:57 that was supposed to be an emoticon 01:57 ANYWAY 01:57 drawing 01:57 well 01:57 BIG BIG BIG topic 01:57 too much to post on here 01:58 .... 01:58 there are some tutorials on graphics (i think) on the tutorial thread 01:58 on nl 01:58 i don't want to know how to draw i wanna know how to save it as a grp 02:02 you have to be able to draw to save something as a GRP 02:02 even a save file 02:03 >.< 02:03 lets say i did draw something 02:03 SAVE"GRP#:NAME" 02:03 <.< >.> 02:03 lol 02:03 u got me doing it\ 02:03 crap 02:04 it was that simple 02:05 yep 02:05 V_V wow 02:05 but it will only save a black screen unless you draw something 02:05 >.< 02:05 lol 02:06 ugh elder pledge is getting expensive 02:08 am i supposed to buy elder pledge everytime? 02:11 person 02:11 no 02:11 you save up for the one that says switch 02:12 if you wanna just hack in enough cookies to do that, i can tell you how 02:12 ;D 02:12 oh *derp* and i don't wanna cheat my first time 02:13 until i getevery acheivment that doesn't involve hacking 02:13 and upgrade 02:13 its been about a month now... 02:14 HACK EM IN 02:14 :D :D :D 02:15 no's thats cheatin 02:17 should i go for the cookie upgrades before going for elder pledge? 02:20 yes person i got clickmasic by clicky a gold cookie and it gave me 7x the orginal cps for a little bit ; ) 02:20 k 02:21 i was clicking as fast as i could click 02:22 i have 166 clickers already 02:25 i gtg srry 02:25 bye 02:25 homework 03:53 leviceljir 03:53 hiya 03:54 leviceljir? u there? 03:54 D: 2013 10 11